


Ask Nicely

by De_Mimsy



Series: Art Thou Thirsty? (Victuuri porn by yours truly) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Very mild), Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Don’t copy to another site, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Kink Exploration, M/M, Making Out, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Victor is weak for Yuuri's morning voice, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Mimsy/pseuds/De_Mimsy
Summary: Leading up to World's, they'd found less and less time and energy for themselves and their relationship, which caused their sex life to suffer. Back at home, all that pent up frustration finally gets released, and they're more than happy and willing to enjoy it.





	Ask Nicely

**Author's Note:**

> So a [conversation](https://twitter.com/votretoast/status/1122199813313978368) crossed my Twitter timeline, and I was instantly inspired to write this. Which is to say: I really had to get it out of my system. Enjoy!

He could feel Victor’s hole twitch against him. The warm and wet lube was coating his dick as he dragged it up and down Victor’s cleft. Victor wiggled his butt under him. He made a displeased sound, muffled by his pillow.

“What was that, Vitya? I couldn’t understand you...” Yuuri said, trying hard to keep his tone even while he slid back down again.

Victor huffed and struggled to lift himself up. His face was flushed pink, his hair a mess, and his lips formed his adorable pout.

He glared at Yuuri, “I said, stop the teasing and fuck me already.”

Yuuri stopped, leaned over Victor’s back, and rested his weight on his hands left and right to Victor’s shoulders. His lips brushed along Victor’s ear until they met the soft skin of Victor’s lobe. He caught it between his teeth, nibbled on it, and pulled lightly. A whimper escaped Victor.

“Ask nicely,” he breathed.

Victor shuddered, his fists clenching the sheets next to his pillow.

“Please, I want to feel your cock deep inside me,” he said, his voice breathless, “please fuck me, my Yuuri.”

“Very good—I see you know how to ask... let’s see what I can do to reward you...”

Slowly, Yuuri straightened himself and smoothed his hands over Victor’s back, which had Victor trembling under him. He spread Victor’s cheeks with his hands one last time, before he grabbed the base of his shaft to lead his tip to Victor’s entrance. Biting his lips, he pressed against the warm wetness that opened around him.

  


Yuuri groaned, and chased the feeling as it started to fade. But instead of Victor being warm and tight around him, he rutted against partly damp cotton, its dry parts itching uncomfortably against his sensitive skin. Yuuri blinked. Once, twice—and his movements froze. Victor’s warm body was pressed against him, his arm slung over Yuuri, holding him close.

He couldn’t remember when he’d last had a wet dream as realistic as this one. Everything had felt so vivid... Thinking about his dream, his face started to feel hot, and a wave of embarrassment surged through him. Pressing his face harder against Victor’s chest, he willed himself to take a deep breath.  _It’s okay, Victor wouldn’t mind that he’d had this dream—on the contrary he’d probably be absolutely delighted. Also, they hadn’t had that much time for themselves in the last few weeks..._

With his shame subsiding, he became aware of his frustration. Its extent surprised him. He tried to remember every detail of his dream now. He’d been in total control, in a way he hadn’t experienced yet during sex—sure Victor had urged him to fuck him in the past, but never like this. Never at the brink of begging. His cock throbbed just thinking about it, and he pressed it harder against Victor’s thigh.  _If only—_ Victor’s hips pressed back into him, cutting off his thought. 

Paying close attention to Victor now, Yuuri could tell that he was a bit too tense, and his breathing not even enough for him to be asleep. Also, when Yuuri turned his head ever so slightly to bring his ear closer to Victor’s chest, he could hear his racing heart. Without stopping to think it over, Yuuri picked up the grinding again. And despite Victor being hard against him, he kept holding onto the facade of being asleep. Whatever game Victor was trying to play here, Yuuri was determined to find out.

Shuffling, Yuuri rearranged his position. Once his lips could reach Victor’s neck, he let them ghost over Victor’s skin, up to the point right under his lobe.

“I know you’re awake Victor,” he whispered, making Victor shiver.

“How long have you been awake?” Yuuri continued, mouthing along Victor’s jawline now.

Victor’s arm tightened around him, before he exhaled shakily, “ah... about 15 minutes...?”

“You knew I wasn’t awake when you woke up, right?”

“I, ah...”Victor was now actively pressing and grinding back, “I woke up from your quiet moans... and you grinding against me in your sleep... I couldn’t help but...”

Yuuri stopped and leaned back to look at Victor’s face. It was bright pink.

“I hoped you’d come in your sleep, rutting against me...”

Yuuri swallowed, and shifted his hips so he could feel Victor’s dick against his own. Looking his fiance in the eyes, he felt his heart pounding in his throat. His voice was hoarse when he next spoke.

“Why?”

Victor bit his lips, and broke their eye-contact. His whisper was barely audible.

“Because... the feeling of you finding pleasure like this, using my body, and me letting you do so... it really turned me on.”

For a second Yuuri just stared at Victor. When Victor met his eyes again, his blush was still colouring his cheeks, and he opened his lips to continue. But Yuuri didn’t let him. Burying his hand in the nape of Victor’s neck, he pulled him into a hungry kiss. Victor moaned. His hand wandered down Yuuri’s back, and squeezed Yuuri’s ass, eagerly rutting back. Sucking on Victor’s bottom lip, Yuuri slowly let go of it. Now dragging his tongue over the inner rim of Victor’s lips, he got Victor to reciprocate, and his spine tingled when Victor’s warm, wet tongue slid against his. Yuuri got lost in the play of their tongues, and the edging pleasure of grinding against Victor. It wasn’t enough, but he couldn’t stop either.

“Yuuri—” Victor’s breathless, pleading tone was so close to the one in his dream.

The images flooded Yuuri’s mind, and he had to stop all his movements for a second. Squeezing his eyes shut, and taking a deep breath he fought for self control.

“I had a very realistic dream earlier,” he started before he could over think it. Continuing with a coarse voice, he whispered against Victor’s temple: “I had taken my time eating you out. You were doing so well and didn’t touch yourself, just like I’d asked you to.”

Victor squirmed in his arms, panting and never ceasing the movements of his hips.

“If you wanted something, you had to ask me first, and you had to ask  _nicely_ . You begged me to feel my cock, but I kept taking my time. I wanted you to be desperate to feel me inside you. I wanted your mind to be completely filled with me...”

Whimpering, Victor dug his hand into Yuuri’s butt cheek. The rhythm of his thrusts became uneven.

Licking his lips, he went on, “you were on all fours, with your face pressed into a pillow, and you offered your ass to me. I spread a generous amount of lube over your hole. Then I dragged my tip and later my shaft over it and along your crack. It felt so good...” Yuuri took a break to nibble along Victor’s ear, earning a shiver, “but you were growing impatient and bossy, and I had to stop to remind you that I’d only go further if you remembered your manners... after that, you pleaded so beautifully...”

He tucked on Victor’s hair, and sucked on his lobe.

Victor’s pants grew louder, and he trembled against Yuuri. Pressing his face into Yuuri’s shoulder, he rocked his hips, desperate for friction.

“When I finally aligned my dick to enter you, your hole opened and swallowed me so easily. You were warm and tight around me, perfectly relaxed and adjusting, you were doing so well...”

Victor tensed, and bit into Yuuri’s shoulder. With a short cry his whole body began to shudder. Clinging onto Yuuri, he groaned. Yuuri shut his eyes and held Victor close. He himself wasn’t far, and it was a torture of sorts to stop now, but he tried to ignore all that to focus on Victor instead, not wanting to overstimulate him.

  


When Victor’s breaths started to get even again, Yuuri propped himself up to look at his fiance. His silver hair was a mess, and aside from his flushed cheeks there was a blissful smile on his lips. He blinked slowly and looked at Yuuri through half-lidded, sparkling eyes.

“Wow, I wouldn’t have thought I’d be able to come like this...”

Grinning, Yuuri shrugged, “with world’s just behind us we didn’t have much time for ourselves lately.”

Shifting his position, Victor brushed against Yuuri’s still hard cock. His eyes widened and he looked up at Yuuri again.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t notice that you didn’t...”

“I thought I’d take care of that later—” Victor’s pout silenced him.

Biting his lip, he glanced over at Yuuri, “please, I’d love to suck you off, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri momentarily forgot how to breathe, before he scrambled out of his pants. Victor was already lying on his back, and guided him to kneel over his chest.

“My mouth is yours to take,” Victor whispered, licking his lips.

Shivering, Yuuri took Victor’s face in one of his hands, tilted it up, and without breaking eye contact with Victor, he brought his tip to Victor’s wet, plush lips. They opened so readily, sucking him in. The warmth of Victor’s mouth was maddening, but then he began to drag his tongue over the exposed tip, along the ridge... and he hummed as if he was tasting the most delicious dish ever. That alone had Yuuri gritting his teeth. He froze and took a deep breath.

“Careful, I want to savour this some more.”

Around him, Victor relaxed his lips a bit, allowing Yuuri to move. Slowly, Yuuri began to rock back and forth. Never taking his eyes off Victor, off his with saliva glistening lips that took him in greedily, and the hungry expression in his eyes, Yuuri picked up the tempo and went deeper. Victor’s hands found his ass, and resting each hand on one of Yuuri’s cheeks, he urged him on. The blush on Victor’s cheeks got darker, and his eyes clouded over.

“Yes, ah... Victor you’re beautiful, taking me so well... you’re perfect my love,” a tickling sensation and warmth filled Yuuri, growing stronger every second.

Victor began to moan, and actively sucked on him again. Yuuri’s vision went white. His cock throbbed and pulsed, coating Victor’s mouth with his cum. He felt dizzy, and a blissful numbness took over.

  


He couldn’t tell how much time had gone by when he came to his senses again. Blinking his eyes open, he found himself slumped forward, arms and head resting against the bedroom wall. Clumsily, he straightened himself. Victor still held him in his mouth, and was careful not to move.

“Thank you Vitya, this felt amazing,” he said with a weak smile.

Humming in approval, Victor let go and swallowed.

Yuuri’s eyes widened, “you waited?”

“I wanted you to notice. You’re not the only one in the relationship who loves filling your fiance’s mind with only thoughts of you,” Victor winked and licked his lips.

Chuckling, Yuuri caressed Victor’s cheek and put a loose strand back behind his ear.

For a moment they just smiled at each other. Then, Victor’s expression turned pensive, before his heart-shaped grin lit up his face again. Raising an eyebrow, Yuuri waited.

“Tomorrow is Sunday,” Victor said, and his eyes got a heated shimmer, “if you don’t fuck me senseless later today, I’ll make you regret it on Monday.”

Yuuri gaped for a second, before the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. “Do you want me to take control like in my dream? To use you for my pleasure?”

“Yes, _please._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri absolutely wrecks Victor that day/night. Victor is sore the next morning, and Yuuri makes them breakfast in bed. ;)
> 
> I hope y'all liked that, if you did I'll be happy to receive your kudos & comments :) 
> 
> Find me on [**tumblr**](https://and-then-yoi-happened.tumblr.com), [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/EDemimsy), and [**pillowfort**](https://www.pillowfort.io/Emma_DeMimsy).


End file.
